Weaknesses
by ChescaLynn
Summary: Most Superhero's shy away from their weaknesses, try to hide them. Kara Danvers has two weaknesses, and she will never stop loving both of them. But when one weakness is used against Kara, how will she overcome the monster in her way?


The sound of the boom box triumphed over all other noises, shouting to be heard, James Olsen dragged Kara Danvers to the front of the room. Making sure to keep his blond, distracted friend from slamming into the other bodies on the dance floor, he maneuvered her safely to the corner of the room. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet, we have to keep looking, I know It's here somewhere." Kara replied, lifting up a small box that beeped on its own accord and waving it around, as if the creature's signal would just happe to travel above her head.

James pushed the box down, "Listen, Kara, as much as I love keeping you from crashing into strangers, I'm going to need you to actually look up this time?" A hint of amusment showed in his voice, as Kara flushed bright red.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The girl said sheepishly.

Laughing, James looked back into the crowd of people, "So why would it be here? Of all places?"

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "DeLorean's extract from energy, and warmth. Not only that, but they have the ability to shift into human form, and this _is_ the only big club in town, and our last resort."

James nodded, "But what am I missing here? You haven't slept in days, it's all you've been focusing on this week."

The blonde's face fell, "The DeLorean...it eats humans."

"Yes, we know that-"

"Human...children."

James's eyes widened, "Oh...Kara please tell me..."

"Three...it got three before we could stop it. Luckily it only eats once a month...but still." Unshed tears gathered in her eyes, "I couldn't save them. Not even with my powers."

"Hey," James put a hand on her shoulder, "There was no way you could have known about this beforehand."

Kara looked up, "I know...but that doesn't stop it from hurting."

James nodded sorrowfully, "Let's find this thing."

A loud noise boomed from behind the DJ, who turned just in time to see a long tentacle reach out and yank him behind the curtain. A scream brought James running toward the stage, and had Super girl at his side in moments. The room quickly cleared, as people streamed out the exits.

"Greetings, Super girl." A deep, female voice hissed, "Pleasure to meet you. I was just about to enjoy a snack...would you like to participate?"

Muffled yells came from behind the curtain, as the creature crawled out from its hiding place...holding in its hand a mutilated body. Kara yelled angrily, "Why are you doing this? You don't need to eat!"

"For the same reason your kind hunted the Buffalo till extinction." The DeLorean smiled sickeningly, "Pleasure of the hunt."

The yells from behind the curtain became more distinct, James heard it first. "Supergirl, listen!" He cried, anxiously.

Listening closely, Kara's eyes widened, "No...no, let him go!"

Another long tentacle snaked backstage, bringing with it a very scared, and very bloody Winn. "K-Kara..." He struggled out, doubling over in coughing fits, as the arm tightened around his chest.

"Let him go!" Kara cried, leaping forward only to be slammed against a wall. She fired at the DeLorean with her lazers, but it seemed to only strengthen the creature.

Breathing in for a frozen gust, the creature screeched, "Do that and I snap his tiny neck!"

Kara stopped, falling to the ground in a panic, "Please...don't do this, he's a good person, he doesn't deserve this-"

"What's to stop me?" The DeLorean teased, trailing a human sized hand over Winn's cheek, making him draw back in disgust, "What do you, Super girl, have to give me?"

James knew what was coming next, but he was too slow in stopping her. Kara yelled out, "Me! Take me, instead of him, please!"

The creatures eyes widened, "I think it's fair trade...under one circumstance."

"Anything." Kara promised, landing at the bottom of the stage. James ran to her, "Kara, please don't-"

In anger, the girl whirled on her friend and shoved him off her, smacking him to the floor. The look on his face would have normally made Kara feel something, anything other than the pure angry terror running thru her veins, but she turned back to the creature. It smiled, "I was given these by someone...very kind."

A pair of handcuffs, infused with Kryptonite. Reluctantly, Kara stepped forward, "Only if I get to make sure he's alright." She pointed at Winn.

"Done." Winn was dropped, painfully, to the floor in front of Kara, who landed on her knees next to her best friend. She lifted his top half in her arms, "Winn...Winn talk to me."

"Kara..." He coughed out, "Don't do this..."

She hushed him, tears filling her eyes, "What did she do to you?"

Winn laughed painfully, "I'll be fine...but you can run now, I'm safe-" But handcuffs were already in place, and Kara soon didn't have the strength to even hold her friend up anymore. She looked aorrofully at James, who sat on the other side of Winn.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Forgiven." He answered, taking Winn from her.

But Winn held onto Kara's shirt as she went to go, "No...please..."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, knowing how much it would mean to him. "James, get him out of here!" She cried, as the DeLorean dragged her back.

Winn struggled against James for a moment, before letting himself be picked up and pulled out the door.

It was then, a loud buzzing noise sounded.

James hugged his friend, letting Winn cry with joy, as the DEO blasted the DeLorean with frozen water.

"You couldn't have said anything before?" Winn choked out, punching the dark skinned man in the chest lightly.

Shaking his head, James sighed, "We didn't know you were in there. I didn't even know how we were going to solve this."

"Winn?"

Blond hair, glasses and tears ran to the side of the Ambulance bed, Winn wrapped his arms around her neck, letting her cry. "I'm going to be fine...Kara, look at me, I'm fine..."

She rode with him to the hospital, and waited with James for three hours in the waiting room.

A doctor came and got the two friends, leading them to a room where a still drugged Winn lay sleeping.

Kara stayed the night.

James brought food the next morning, as the two waited for Winn to wake. "Pot stickers?" He offered, smiling as Kara's eyes lit up.

"Yes please." She answered quietly.

"That was stupid...back there...you panicked." James admonished about a few silent moments.

Kara flinched, "I...I'm sorry-"

"What would we have done, huh?" James said, standing up, volume rising, "What would Winn have done...hell what would I have done? You can't go around sacrificing yourself for nothing!"

Kara stood up, anger filling her eyes, "Nothing? I did _not_ do any of that for nothing...I did it for Winn, a person who was worth every moment of it. Every. One. I'd do it all over again if I could, every bit of it...and I'd do it gladly."

"Really?"

The weak voice made both friends turn in surprise. Winn blinked sleepily up at Kara, "You'd...for me?"

A small sob escaped Kara's lips, "Of course I would!" She laughed tearfully, "Winn your my best friend, I'd do anything for you...both of you." She gently pulled James over to the side of the bed, "Everything I do, saving people...I couldn't do any of it without you two."

"You could get hurt...if one person knew about Winn, what's to stop the next person from taking one of us, to hurt you?" James worried

Kara sighed, "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

Winn sighed, "Kara-"

"No, Winn. I know what your about to say...I will not stop being with you guys, even if it is a weakness. It's the best weakness I could ever ask for."

Smiling, Winn shook his head, "Actually I was going to say you're the best friend I could ever ask for, but your version is fine too."

The three laughed.

Weaknesses were something everyone always seemed to avoid.

But to Kara, her two weaknesses were the best thing that had ever happened to her.


End file.
